In the context of consumers becoming more conscious of health and desiring for natural products, the popularity of “flavored water” is increasing. Flavored water is a beverage that consists of water such as mineral water to which raw materials such as flavorings, extracts or fruit juice have been added; also known as “near water,” flavored water is a beverage just looking like water.
Flavored water, especially something like “near water” which is colorless and clear like water and yet has a flavor like that of fruit, etc. is generally characterized by a relish that has such a clean finish and drinkability that consumers can drink it instead of water whenever they get thirsty; however, compared with other ordinary beverages (say, colored or turbid drinks), flavored water has less body and its taste often feels rather bland. In addition, it is known that flavorings in beverages will deteriorate under exposure to light or heat, causing an unusual taste or smell (off-flavor).
Lots of methods have been proposed for preventing the deterioration of flavorings; for example, Patent Document 1 discloses the use of oxypeucedanin hydrate and/or byakangelicin as a deterioration preventing agent. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses the use of tea polyphenol to suppress the generation of off-flavor causing p-methylacetophenone from citral in citrus flavorings.